Becasue you were there!
by Olsenbaby
Summary: A oneshot of Brooke and Peyton friendship...set begging season 4...please read and review...it's not that bad!


_**This takes place just before the first time psycho Derek**_ _**attacked Peyton, Brooke and Peyton aren't friends and Luke and Peyton aren't dating! **_

_**I don't own anything...**_

_**All in Brooke's point of view**_

"This song that I am about to sing is delicated to two of my very best friends...Peyton you will always be in our hearts...Brooke we will always be there for you, we love you both...like they say best friends stay together...always" Haley said to the crowd as she started singing.

_**Time passes, the world's changes  
But i'm still the same ole' kid  
and your jokes still bring me laughter  
As if you still were here  
And it hurts, when i smile  
'cause my heart still remembers  
when you were around**_

_**Brooke**_

I sat on the chair in the waiting room, I couldn't beileve how this day had turned out, yesturday Peyton was begging me for forgiveness and now today she is begging for her life.

"Brooke" Lucas shouted as he run up to me. I looked at Lucas and run into his arms. I wanted to go back to when I felt safe in his arms again.

"Whats happened?" Lucas asked me. I looked up at him and the tears just ran down my face as the mermiors of the horrible event appeared in my head.

_"Brooke I see how Peyton was looking at you today...she misses you and you are to stubborn to forgive her, she made a mistake, we all do" Rachel said to me as we were eating dinner._

_"No she hasn't made a mistake, she has made lots of them, and what if I let her back in and she does it again, it hurts Rachel" I said as I tryed to convice Rachel that I was right by turning Peyton down._

_"And what happens if she doesn't do it again then you are going to live your whole life without Peyton, your best friend" Rachel shot back._

_"No she use to be my best friends, now she is just the stab in the back ex best friend" I said as I took another bite of my pizza._

_"While I have a date so I don't have time for your little dramas" Rachel shot back as she got up and went to the door. _

_I signed as I watched Rachel walk out the door, for a low class like her, she did know what she was talking about, and sadly she was defantly right about Peyton and I. But how could I let Peyton and Lucas back in when I knew there was a chance of them hurting me. I put my dish in the dishwasher and headed for my room. Maybe if I sleeped on it I would have the answeres when I woke up...probably not...I mean me Brooke Davis...I can never solve my problems that easily. I lay on my bed and as I switched the lit off I heard the door bell._

_"Man who is at the door this time of the night?" I moaned as I looked at my clock and it real 23:30. I got to the door and closed up my nightgown and started opening the door._

_"Brooke" Peyton said as I opened the door. I gasped, Peyton had blooding running down her face, she could hardly stand, she was out of breath._

_"Peyton?" I shouted, but she collopsed into my arms. I picked her up and headed for my car...I needed to get her to the hosptial. _

I just hugged Lucas again...I needed him to hold me, I needed him to tell me Peyton was going to be okay...but mostly I needed...PEYTON!

_** 'cause you were there  
when no one was  
just when I thought nobody cared  
you showed me love  
'cause you were my friend  
you always told me  
and i am still here  
because you were there**_

"Miss Davis" the doctor said as he walked out. I let go of Lucas and ran to him.

"Doctor...how is she?" I asked him.

""Are you a family member?" the doc asked me.

"No...but I am the...best friend..." I managed to spit out.

"I am sorry it's only family I can relaise the information to" the doc said sadly.

"No you don't understand...her family is not here...I am the only person she has...I need to know how she is doing" I said as I started getting angry with the doctor.

"I am sorry Miss Davis" the doc said as he started to walk away.

"I HAVE TO KNOW" I shouted at the doctor. I watched him walk away and was about to run after him when Lucas held me back.

"No Leave me alone...I need her" I said as the tears just conuited to pour down my face.

"Brooke...Brooke" Lucas said as he tried to get my attention.

"No...no...please Lucas...please take me to her" I pleaded with him.

"I can't...I am sorry...but I will arrange something" Lucas said as he pulled me into his arms. But I didn't want Lucas...I wanted Peyton. I tired to pull away but his grip was to strong, I didn't have the strenght anymore to fright with him, so I pulled him closer and cried in his arms.

_**So precious, small treasures  
A time when truth was innocent  
True friendship, was all we were after  
A place where kids could still be kids  
and it hurts, but i'm glad  
'cause at least i was blessed to have you as my friend**_

After about an hour the doctor came back in and told me that he would let me see her quickly.

"It's against my rules, but seeing she has no family...I will let you see her" the doc said. I smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks..."I said softly as I followed him into Peyton's room.   
"How is she?" I asked the doc.

"We can't really tell at the moment...she seems to have internal injurals, we havn't got the reuslts back...all I can say now is it can go either way" the doc said sadly. I looked at him...was he telling me that Peyton could die? I noodded gently and walked closer to Peyton. Her face was full of bruises and she had a cast on her arm, she must have broken it, her face was so swoller I could hardly regconce her...what had happned to her?

I sat on the chair next to her bed and lifted her hand.

"Peyton...if you can hear me..."I begain as I started to talk to her. She has to know that I loved her...that was the thing...she was my whole world...she was so much more then just my best friend. A tear slipped down my face as I remembered something...

_**Brooke: Hey buddy**_

_**Peyton: Hey**_

_**Brooke: How's the leg?**_

_**Peyton: Oh, it'll b okay, how's the boy?**_

_**Brooke: It'll be okay**_

_**Peyton: Oh...**_

_**Brooke: I'm sorry, Peyton**_

_**Peyton: Why?**_

_**Brooke: Becasue I shouldn't have lefted you there, I thought you were behide me.**_

_**Peyton: Brooke don't...**_

_**Brooke: No. I should've made sure**_

_**Peyton: Okay. Your're my best friend and you wanna know what made me feel better when I was trapped in that Library? It was knowing that Brooke's okay, you know my best friend, she's safe.**_

_**Brooke: I love you for that P.Sawyer but there was something eles that made you feel better in that Library, My boyfriend! and I guess I can't hold it against him, Can I? I mean the boy I love protected the girl I love. That's the girl he loves to.**_

_**Peyton: Brooke**_

_**Brooke: No we both know it's true**_

_**Peyton: Okay...look come here, no...come here. All right I want you to listen to me I care about Lucas and I alway will but he's insanely in love with you, you know what so am I. You're my Brooke! I am not going to hurt you again.**_

_**Brooke: Okay, casue I really don't want to hurt again**_

_**Peyton: Come here**_

_**THEY HUG (Brooke starts to cry)**_

_**Peyton: You something, you know that. I get shot and you're the one that needs consoling.**_

_**Brooke: Sorry**_

_**THEY LAUGHT**_

Once again it was Peyton who got hurt and I was the one who was crying. I just starrted at Peyton. I couldn't lose her.

_**'cause you were there  
when no one was  
just when I thought nobody cared  
you showed me love  
'cause you were my friend  
you always told me  
and i am still here  
because you were there**_

"Brooke" I heard somebody whipster. My head shot up from the bed. Was it Peyton I could hear?

"Buddy" I said as I stood up.

"You saved me" Peyton said as she looked at me.

"Of cause...I could never leave my bestest friend in pain" I said as the tears fall from my eyes.

"I thought I would never hear you say that again" Peyton said as she smiled and laughed slighttly.

"You will always be my best friend Peyton...nothing will ever change that" I said in a serious tone.

"You are my best friend to Brooke...I want you to know that always" Peyton said sadly.

"I know that P.Swayer...but you have to tell me what happen?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"It was him...Brooke...I was so sceard, I thought I would never see you agian" Peyton tryed to say to me, she was talking more slowly now.

"What do you mean it was "him?" I asked her getting scared.

"He said he was my brother...he had pictured all over his walls of me..."Peyton said sceard. I just looked at Peyton. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I suddenly felt sad, I had been so self involved that I didn't even know what she was talking about...what kind of best friend had I been?

"Brooke...it's cold in here, please put an extra blanket on me" Peyton said. I looked around...it was so hot in here, I was wearing a short sleve shirt and the air con was full blast. I felt a tear slip down my face, Peyton wasn't cold becasue of the weather...she was deing!

_**You're my bestfriend  
And there are no accidents  
God has a plan for everyone  
And he brought you in my life  
To show me what a true friend was**_

"B.Davis...I love you and you will always be here in my...heart" Peyton whipered as she placed her hand on her chest and smiled slight at me.

"Don't talk like it's goodbye Peyton..."I cried as Peyton took my hand in hers.

"I am sorry for falling in love with Lucas...don't let go of the love you share with Lucas...you guys make the prefect couple...at least you wont have me in your way anymore" Peyton said as she closed her eyes to hide the tears.

"I want you here Peyton...I want you to be in both of our lives...I want you to be my BEST FRIEND again" I shouted trying to get Peyton to understand she couldn't leave me.

"I am sorry...you will always be my best friend B.Davis...always" Peyton said as she took her last breath. I looked sadly at her as she said always...she smiled at me and closed her eyes.

"Always P.Swayer" I said as a tear slipped down my check. I gave her a last hug and just cried as her michines beeped around us.

_**'cause you were there  
when no one was  
just when I thought nobody cared  
you showed me love  
'cause you were my friend  
you always told me  
and i am still here  
because you were there**_

The doctors and Lucas ran into the room. They tired to save her, but it was her time...Peyton Swayer...my best friend has lefted me to face this world without her. Lucas held me in his arms as I cried...how was I going to go everyday without her...how was I going to gradution from high school and not have her standing next to me...how could I have my first year of college and not have P.Swayer to tell all the juice gosip to. How could I wake up every morning and start another day knowing I will never see Peyton Swayer again!

Haley raced out from the stage and into her room backstage to see Nathan Scott, her husbend standing in tears. He has just got the news that one of their very best friends had died.

"Did she..." Haley said...she couldn't even bear to say it. He nodded and Haley knew what had happen. She ran into Nathan's arms. How could they have lost Peyton...such an amazing person...a life that had so much to often had been taken from them. How were any of them again to get throw it?

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**Sam**_


End file.
